1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever switch for safe breaking of a circuit of an exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to lever switch that permits a safe breaking and making of a circuit by turning an insertion lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, most of the conventional power-driven exercise apparatuses are provided with an emergency cutout switch for an easy and rapid interruption of electric current in case of emergency such that the safety of the operator and people around the apparatus may be ensured.
The most common safety switch is constructed in the shape of a safety pin. The operation principle lies in that an electric connection and disconnection is established by inserting and removing the pin, respectively. In this way, an expected safety effect is achieved.
In view of the conventional design, the pin made of plastic material acts as an insulator. In brief, the power contacts are interconnected when the insulator is inserted, and they are disconnected from each other when it is removed. According to this structure, all of the power contacts are received within the housing. If the insulating pin is partially broken, the broken part will stay within the housing forever. As a result, the disconnection effect is not achieved even when the insulating pin is removed. Thus, the operation safety is no more ensured.
It is often heard that the operator is injured due to the failure of the normal disconnecting function with the conventional safety pin. In order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks, the manufacturer has developed an improved structure in which an intermediate conductive body and a pin are combined in one piece. The intermediate conductive body will be simultaneously pulled out when the pin is removed. In this way, both of the power contacts within the housing won't be contacted with each other forever. As a result, the safety is further ensured.
In view of the long-term use, however, the intermediate conductive body is easily worn and deformed due to an improper storage when it is removed from the housing with the pin. Thus, the electric connection effect and the power supply stability can be seriously affected. In other words, another problem is created. Consequently, a further improvement is required.